A Ninjago Thanksgiving
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: What are the ninja thankful for? Well, looks like we're about to find out, aren't we? Slight Jaya & platonic fwoofinessss


A Ninjago Thanksgiving

"I believe the roast turkey is just about ready," Zane states, snatching a pot holder from the counter and opening the oven up.

"Overlord, that smells amazing!" Cole pipes up from where he's standing next to Misako, pausing from his current task of cutting up fruit. Misako chuckles, wiping her hands off on a stray dish towel.

"Go ahead and take it out, Zane. Cole, if you don't mind finishing up the fruit salad, I'll go fetch everyone," Misako says, setting the towel down.

"Of course, Misko. We will finish up here," Zane replies, setting the roast turkey on top of the stove. The nindroid turns towards the fridge, so Cole creeps up next to the turkey, fingers about to go in for the kill, when-

"Do not touch it, brother," Zane admonishes, turning back around with a plate full of cranberry jelly that is jiggling with every step the icebender takes.

"I wasn't! I was just going to get a paper towel, jeez!" cries Cole.

Zane just shakes his head. "Do not be dramatic,"

"I'm not!" Cole groans.

"Hi, boys! Can I help with anything?" a sweet voice asks from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hello, Nya! Would you mind helping us set the kitchen?" Zane questions while smacking Cole's desperate hand away from the turkey.

"Not at all!" she answers, already heading towards the dish-filled cabinet.

She stars out by laying out a light, orange tablecloth across the length of the table. After that, she places a vase filled with multi-colored leaves in the center of the table. She then places plates and silverware around the perimeter of the table.

"I'll take that for you," Nya says, spying the famished earthbender gazing longingly at the turkey.

"Allow me," Cole offers.

"I got it! Just finish the dang fruit salad!" Nya says, bringing the roast turkey to the table.

A few minutes later, the room is filled with the wild chatter of the ninja and their families. Ray, Maya, Ed, Edna, Lou, Echo Zane, and Dareth are all here, along with the senseis and the ninja. The two senseis are seated at the heads of the table, while everyone else is scattered along the perimeters. Sitting next to Sensei Garmadon is Lloyd, next to him, Maya, Ray, Kai, Nya, Jay, Ed, and Edna. On Wu's side is Dareth, Zane, Echo Zane, Lou, Cole, then Misako, who is seated next to Sensei Garmadon.

"I think that's everyone," Misako says.

Sensei Wu stands up, silencing the chatter amongst the group.

"Hello, everyone. Friends, family...I thank you for joining us today. Before we begin all of this food that was generously prepared by Misako, Cole, and Zane, I'd like for us all to go around the table and describe one thing we're all grateful for. Each and every one of us in this room has had our own past, our own story, and not one of us is identical. We've all faced our own fears at one point. How we handled them is our own story to tell. We'll go counterclockwise. Mrs. Walker, would you like to start us off?"

"Oh, sure! Well! There are many things in my life that I am thankful for. Well, for one, I'm thankful to have such a wonderful family! I couldn't be prouder of my little Jay then I am right now!" Edna answers.

"I'm with you, dear, on that. Our little Jay has grown up so fast, but I'm so thankful that he did. He's helped so many people! I don't even want to think of what would happen if he hadn't been there!"

"Mom...dad!" Jay mumbles. Nya giggles and takes his hand in hers. Ray raises an eyebrow at this little exchange, but remains silent.

"Heh...well. I'm not sure what I'm most grateful for, either," Jay admits, glancing down at where his and Nya's hands intertwine, "but...I'm glad I ended up with such a great team on my side! Who knows where I would've been without you guys. And...and...I don't know how, but...I thankful that I got such an amazing woman," he finishes, squeezing Nya's hand.

"I'm...uh...glad I got kidnapped, actually," Nya says, giving Sensei Garmadon a little smile, "because if I didn't, well...I wouldn't have met you guys. Seriously, you all are just a great combination of brains, wit, humor, brawn, spark, and when you guys put your mind together, you can accomplish the impossible. And you have,"

"You're part of the team, too!" Cole jumps in.

A bit of red creeps up on her cheeks, making the redhead beside her chuckle.

"I have to say," Kai starts, "before we met Sensei Wu I thought that...we were finished. Our parents were gone, we were low on money, and I was starting to give up. I pressed on for you," he says, hooking his arm around his little sister's neck and giving her a noogie, "and then, this old geezer came along," he points to Wu, "and I thought he was just some crazy old guy out for money or something. Then Nya was taken from me, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to find her alone. So, I'm grateful for finding my family, fighting alongside my brothers, and for Sensei, since he's so patient with me. Y'know. Me and my hotheaded antics,"

"Guess you could say," Jay starts, a big, cheesy grin creeping along his freckled face.

"Don't you dare!" Cole yells.

"We're fire-forged brothers!"

"Jay!" Cole cries, banging his fists on the table.

"Well...while we weren't present for much of our children's childhood-which I deeply regret-I'd say the one thing I'm most grateful for is having my family back together again. To see how my dearest children have grown and prospered after all of those dreadful years, it's a relief," Ray states.

"I cannot be prouder of my children," Maya agrees, "to have such a brave, beautiful young daughter, and a caring, handsome young man," she sighs, "I know we weren't there for you two during your childhood, but...I like to think that you didn't need us, seeing how you are now,"

"I lost most of my childhood," Lloyd starts, "but honestly? I wouldn't want my life any other way. We've all come so far in the past few years, as individuals and as a team. It'd be stupid to say that none of us have changed, that all we've learned is how to fight. Sure, we might be the best team in the entire world, but I feel like we've all learned things that the citizens of Ninjago can't easily learn in everyday activities,"

"I've made many decisions that I'm not proud of," Garmadon admits, "but I regret nothing, simply because if I hadn't made the mistakes I did, then I wouldn't be here today. When I was evil, I never doubted that my son would one day rise, and defeat me. I was stupid to even try and stop him," he sighs, "but I'm glad all of that has come to an end, at long last. I'm at peace with myself, my family, and Ninjago. I'm thankful to, once again, have my son, wife, brother, friends, and pupils by my side," Garmadon finishes.

"I'm relieved that our family is, once again, whole. Like Garmadon said, at peace. I've made my mistakes as well, but seeing how my son has matured over the years, I...could not ask for anything more," Misako says.

"Honestly, I'm still having a hard time believing that I was privileged with leading the best team ever," Cole admits, "and it's been so long since we've fought our first battle together. Then, I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy leading, but now, I'm not sure if I should be the one entitled to leading this team,"

"Hey, dude, c'mon now. It's in your element," Jay cracks.

"Alright. Now I'm questioning my authority!" Cole roars.

"Looking back, now I realize that I made a mistake by distancing myself from my son," Lou starts, "I shouldn't have tried to force him to follow my footsteps, and that's because he was born a leader, a ninja, a fighter. Son, I wish I hadn't distanced myself from you, but I'm grateful we're communicating again,"

Echo Zane blinks when all eyes land on him.

"I am grateful for my original model, known as Zane, our creator, and Tai-D!" Echo Zane states.

Everyone else laughs at the adorable robot, then Zane begins.

"I am most grateful for meeting my brothers, who have helped me find my place in a nearly unknown world to me," Zane says, "to have had the honor to fight beside them, I feel as if I owe them my life. To our senseis, I feel indebted. To the First Spinjitzu Master, for making this all possible. Although the man I consider my father has passed, I feel a need to continue what we started. For him, for the ones dear to our hearts, and for Ninjago,"

"A'ight, ninjas, lil ladies, friends, everyone, yada yada yada," Dareth begins, "the Brown Ninja feels honored to know, and fight, beside the ninjas. As the element of hot air, I feel like we should be grateful to have had the opportunity to meet one another!"

"Like my brother, I have, too, made many mistakes that I cannot undo during my lifetime. Had one of us never made our mistakes, then there is a good chance none of us would be here now," he sighs, "Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane...I remember the olden days when my brother was the enemy and we were fighting skeletons. I am grateful to have had the opportunity to train you, to watch you all mature and make mistakes throughout your days as a ninja," he inhales, closing his eyes. "I never had the opportunity to have sons, but, dear ninja...I would very much consider you my children,"

There's a long moment of silence, the true weight of Sensei Wu's words left suspended on the air until it falls.

"Sensei..."

Still, no one speaks.

"You know, Sensei," Kai starts, voice hushed, "before my old man came back from the dead, I looked up to you as a father,"

"You helped me believe that I had potential when I didn't think I did," Jay admits.

"I've never had someone push me to my limits as hard as you did, Sensei," Cole says, "and for that, I thank you,"

"You helped guide me through the outside world when you found me in that pond," Zane agrees.

"We love you, Sensei Wu."

"I wish to display platonic affection for my original facsimile!" Echo Zane suddenly pipes up, latching onto Zane, who momentarily looks shocked, then happy.

"I didn't program that into your system!" Zane says, returning the hug.

"Ah, c'mere, you little tin can!" Cole says, rushing to give Zane a hug. Just like that, the room is filled with hugs, kisses, and raw happiness.

Once the joy festival dies down, Cole yells, "Can we please eat now?!"

. . . . .

Nya can tell that the fall season is coming to an end. Her breath is visible every time she exhales, and the cold is becoming more of a biting frost than it is a chilly November-type weather. The last surviving leaves have fallen onto the ground in brown, crumbled heap. Nya huffs, kicking a few of them out of annoyance, as per usual with-

"'Ey, sweetheart. Whaddaya doing here?"

-Ronin. She sighs.

"It's Thanksgiving," she replies, turning to face the former thief.

"I know that. So, why aren'tcha with ya friends, celebratin'?"

"Some of them are getting ready for Black Friday," she says, "and the others are talking. I just needed some fresh air. Plus, I have a question for you,"

"And, what might that be?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows like the dork he is.

"I wanted to know: what are you thankful for?"

He groans. "Please spare me the mushy crap, sweetheart,"

"No. I'm genuinely curious," she presses.

"...Fine. Only for a price, though," he jokes.

"What now?"

"A kiss. Genuine one, too,"

"I hate you,"

He winked again. "I find that angered expression hot on ya, sweetheart,"

"Whatever. Out with it!"

"I'm grateful for money,"

"Ronin,"

"Fine. I'm grateful forrrrrr...sarcasm,"

"Guess you don't want that kiss then,"

His voice quiets down a little, and Nya pauses. "Well, honestly...ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this...but for you. And the ninja,"

"Why?"

"You all made me realize what a jerk I've been these past few months. You made me want to change," he fakes a gag, "can I please stop now? I'm about to puke,"

She rolls her eyes. "Fine," Standing on her tippy toes, she plants a genuine kiss on his stubbly cheek.

A true smile light up Ronin's face, and he tilts his hat to the side. "Thanks, sweetheart,"

She only smiles before walking away. Without looking back, she calls, "Happy Thanksgiving, Ronin,"

He grunts. "You too, sweetheart,"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Happy [whatever doesn't offend you]!**


End file.
